A Great Team
A Great Team is a comic inspired by The Lion King. Synopsis Simba learns that every animal is good at something. Plot While playing with his friends, the devious prince of Pride Rock, Simba, challenges the others to competitions that he knows he can win. First, he challenges Rhino to jump across a gorge. Then he pits himself against Zebra in a climbing competition. Finally, he streaks ahead of Crocodile in a foot race. As the competitions come to a close, with Simba having won every game, the young animals come together and complain about how he is cheating the system to ensure his victories. Crocodile suggests that they turn the tables, and the other young animals agree to his plan. The three come before Simba and demand that they set the rules from now on. Though suspicious, Simba accepts their challenge. Shortly afterward, the young animals set up a log rolling competition, and Rhino easily forges ahead of the others. Just then, Simba gets an idea, and together, he, Crocodile, and Zebra push their log ahead of Rhino, who protests that he is supposed to be the strongest. Simba simply points out that they had wanted to see if they could win by working together. Next, the animals engage in a swimming race, and Crocodile swiftly takes the lead. However, as he is swimming ahead, he is called back by Simba, who has spotted several other crocodiles stalking Zebra. Before they can eat his friend, Crocodile calls them off, distracting them long enough for Zebra to safely reach shore. An irritated Crocodile blames Zebra for his loss, but Rhino points out that he is a hero for saving Zebra's life. The next competition is a race to the border of the Pride Lands, which Simba finds plays to his strengths. Rhino points this out to Zebra, but Zebra simply tells him to wait. Sure enough, Simba begins to slow down, and Rhino and Zebra sweep ahead of him, leaving him in the dust with Crocodile. A defeated Simba bemoans his loss while catching his breath on the sidelines, but as he reaches the top of a ridge, he spots Rhino and Zebra cornered down below by the hyena trio. Together, Crocodile and Simba streak down the ridge, but as Crocodile runs, he stumbles over the steep drop and starts a rockslide. Seeing the oncoming rockfall, the hyenas race away in fear that Simba's pride is coming, and the young animals thank Crocodile and Simba for saving their lives. Simba attributes the victory to Crocodile's rockslide, but Crocodile points out that it had been good teamwork. Together, the young animals race away, with Simba asking whether he will win the next race. Zebra answers that if he does not brag, then he definitely will. Trivia * This comic has several alternative titles: the Dutch title A Beastly Team, the Greek title Games in the Savanna, the Italian title Teamwork, and the Norwegian title An Unbeatable Team. * This comic has been released in five countries: Germany in 2004, 2007, and 2014, the Netherlands and Norway in 2007, Italy in 2010, and Greece in 2015. Pages Agreatteam.png Agreatteam2.png Agreatteam3.png Agreatteam4.png Agreatteam5.png References Category:Comics Category:German Comics Category:Media